Hot Springs
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Mencari mata air panas, keempat Penguin berduel dengan Raja Julien. Setelah menemukannya, mereka dapat lava panas di atas gunung berapi. Walaupun itu berupa lava panas, tapi kok, mirip rasa pemandian air panas? Padahal warnanya agak mencolok bukanlah bening. Ada apa, ya? #94


Empat penguin berjalan-jalan berlenggak lenggok menuju tempat di mana misi mereka terselesaikan. Sekaligus rasa penasaran yang terelakkan karena bisa mendapatkan tempat itu dengan kedua tangan mereka. Menjejaki tempat itu mendahului hewan yang suka menari, selalu menganggap Raja di kebun binatang New York.

Saat mereka menemukan tempatnya, sebuah gunung penuh lava. Sangat panas. Membuat keempat Pinguin tergoda ingin mendapatkan mata air panas. Bos ketiga Pinguin berbalik ke belakang, memasang wajah tergoda dan tergiur.

"Teman-teman, sudah saatnya kita mendapatkan sumber mata air panas." Bos Pinguin tersebut mengusap-usap kedua tangannya, memicingkan mata. Siap menembak korban kapan saja.

**..oOo..**

**Hot Springs**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER:** THE PENGUIN OF MADAGASCAR © DREAM WORKS ANIMATION

**WARNING: **OOC, miss typo, dan dll.

**..oOo..**

"Cepat cari!" perintah Raja Julien kepada anak buahnya yang masih menggali tanah. Kedua anak buahnya terlihat lelah, tidak ada sedikitpun istirahat setelah menggali terus menerus. "Jangan lama! Apa kalian memang sengaja membiarkan aku kalah dari Pinguin bodoh?"

"Akan kami kerjakan, Yang Mulia!"

"Siap, Yang Mulia!"

Raja Julien mendengus melihat anak buahnya jadi kesulitan karena capek. Mereka tidak mau memberontak, karena takut dikutuk oleh Raja Rembulan. Raja Julien menari-nari di atas singgasana-nya. Mendukung mereka lewat sana. Tetapi itu tidak menyemangati mereka melainkan membuat mereka kesulitan.

"Ayo berjuang dan dapatkan mata air panas untukku!" teriakan girang dari Raja Julien. Raja Julien terus menari dan menari. Tiada henti. Maurice dan Mort tidak peduli, akhirnya pingsan di tempat. Raja Julien menghentikan tariannya dan memandang mereka satu-satu. "Jangan tidur! Kalian harus cari dan gali, jangan bikin aku kesal."

"Tapi… Yang Mulia, kami capek sekali. Kami tidak sanggup," rengek Maurice dibanjiri keringat di bulu-bulu hitamnya. "Mort saja tidak bisa apalagi hamba, Yang Mulia."

"Aku lelah…"

"Tidak boleh! Kalian tidak boleh istirahat sampai kalian menemukan mata air panas. Aku tidak mau dikalahkan oleh Pinguin bodoh seperti mereka!" teriak Raja Julien. "Jika kalian menemukan mata air itu, aku akan kasih kalian imbalan."

"Imbalan?!" Mort dan Maurice bangun. Mata keduanya terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Iya, imbalan. Imbalan yang akan kalian dapatkan setelah menemukan mata air panas itu." Raja Julien menatap kedua tangannya, berpikir bahwa itu ide bagus. "Bagaimana?"

"Siap, Yang Mulia!"

Mort dan Maurice bersemangat dan memberi hormat. Mereka ambil sekop dan terus menggali tanah itu sampai terlihat mata air panas. Raja Julien tersenyum senang dan juga licik. Seekor Lemur menyilangkan kedua kakinya, mendengus puas.

"Sudah lama tidak membohongi mereka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita sudah berada di tengah-tengah mata air panas, Skipper," ucap seekor Pinguin berbadan tinggi sambil mencatat beberapa hal penting yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam proposalnya. Semua telah diatur sedemikian rupa. Tinggal mencari tahu letak keberadaannya lewat pencari sensor. Mumpung benda itu berada di dalam tubuh temannya yang berwajah sangar.

"Keluarkan benda itu, Rico."

Perintah dari sang Bos yang bernama Skipper membuat Pinguin berwajah mengerikan mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya, yaitu cangkul, sekop dan alat penggali lainnya. Mereka menangkap benda-benda penting tersebut dan siap menggali.

"Saatnya menggali, teman-teman!"

Mereka menggali, menggali dan menggali. Tanpa henti. Rasa capek dihilangkan, karena rasa keingintahuan bagaimana enaknya berendam di atas mata air panas. Saat mereka menggali, ada sebuah terowongan yang memanjang dan terus memacu ke sudut. Mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Waspadalah, teman-teman. Kita tidak tahu, kapan musuh menyerang!" Peringatan dari Skipper agar teman-teman berhati-hati membuat bingung ketiga temannya.

"Sepertinya tempat ini tidak ada musuh bersembunyi, Skipper. Ini sebuah galian dari seseorang." Ucapan Private mengacu pada sebuah pernyataan dari seekor Lemur yang diingatnya.

"Ekor cincin?"

"Bisa jadi, Skipper." Kowalski menoleh ke belakang. "Di sana tempat kebun binatang di New York." Dilihat kembali terowongan besar maupun kecil tersebut. "Dan ini pasti kerjaan anak buahnya Raja Julien."

Skipper semakin benci dan marah pada Raja Julien. Seandainya bukan dirinya yang membocorkan tempat mata air itu, dia tidak mungkin berhadapan dengan Raja Julien paling dibencinya. Akhirnya Skipper mantap mengejar Raja Julien yang bersama anak buahnya, Mort dan Maurice.

"Ekor cincin! Awas kamu!"

Skipper melaju kencang. Kowalski, Private dan Rico mengejarnya. Terowongan ini tidak sampai jalan buntu. Di saat panas menyergap keempatnya, mereka semakin yakin mata air panas sudah berada di depan mata. Secepat kilat mereka berlari dan di sanalah mereka bertemu ketiga hewan dari pulau Madagascar sana.

"Ekor cincin!"

Air muka seekor Lemur saat menoleh ke belakang, menghentikan langkah Skipper. Ketiga hewan di belakang, jadi bertabrakan. Panas menyengat ketujuh hewan kebun binatang tersebut.

"Panas apa ini?" Tanya Private berlumuran keringat. "Panas sekali."

"Skipper, kita bukan berada di dekat mata air panas melainkan berada di atas Gunung Berapi," ucap Kowalski menyelidiki rasa panas hebat menyelimuti kulitnya yang hitam putih.

"Panaaaas…" rengek Rico mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah wajahnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini, Skipper!" ujar Kowalski sesaat melihat reruntuhan yang hamper ambruk. Kerikil-kerikil gua menelankan air liurnya. "Gunung akan mengeluarkan panas luar biasa dari bawah sana."

Skipper tidak bergerak. Rasa amarah berkecamuk di benaknya. Ingin sekali dia membakar Raja Julien sampai jadi tulang belulang. Tetapi saat ini tidak perlu memikirkannya, karena waktu mereka terbatas.

"Ayo, teman-teman. Kita keluar dari sini!"

Keempat Pinguin beranjak dari sana. Gempa aneh berasal dari bawah menandakan gunung ini aktif. Di saat keempat Pinguin kabur, ketiga hewan ini masih saja berada di depan mata air lava berwarna merah kekuningan. Maurice ragu-ragu, satu ingin bersama keempat Pinguin untuk kabur dan satunya lagi tidak berniat meninggalkan Raja-nya.

"Yang Mulia, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini…" ajak Maurice gugup. Air keringat membanjiri kulitnya. Maurice terus saja menelan air liur. Rasa panas ini membuatnya pusing.

"Mata airku…" ringis Raja Julien tidak berdaya. Tadi hewan ini bersemangat. Tetapi, keadaannya berbalik setelah melihat sungai lava di depan mata. Raja Julien frustasi. "Kenapa jadi begini…?"

"Yang Mulia, saatnya pergi dari sini!" usul Maurice sejenak melihat kerikil-kerikil turun dari atas. Mort memeluk ekornya, takut-takut. "Yang Mulia!"

Suara gemuruh mulai menderai di telinga mereka. Untungnya seekor Penguin datang dan menyelamatkan tiga hewan yang berdiri. Tali yang menggantung di pinggang Skipper bersamaan Private dibantu Kowalski dan Rico di balik gua. Raja Julien tercengang dan mendesah.

"Lain kali, bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau menyelamatkan aku."

Skipper mengerutkan kening. Di saat kesal, pegangan pada Raja Julien dilonggarkan. Raja Julien takut, lalu sontak saja memeluk pinggang Skipper.

"Kumohon jangan jatuhkan aku."

Untunglah Skipper bisa bersabar. Kalau tidak, sudah dibuang tubuh Raja Julien di lautan lava. Skipper menguatkan pelukannya. Private yang memeluk Mort dan Maurice, terbang mengitari lautan lava setelah itu dilemparkan ke bilik gua. Private dan Skipper mendarat sempurna bersamaan Mort dan Maurice, sedangkan Raja Julien, tertabrak dinding.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Skipper menarik kulit abu-abu Raja Julien. Seekor Lemur yang pingsan ditarik-tarik sampai tubuhnya kena tanah Gunung Berapi. Para hewan-hewan ini dipandu menuju kebun binatang New York yang agak jauh. Susah sekali menemukan jalan keluarnya. Mereka harus menutup jalan sungai lava agar tidak merembes ke kota dan tempat tinggal mereka.

Ada pintu keluar berada di hadapan mereka, mereka meloncat ke atas. Tempat di nanti-nanti tepat hadapan mereka, kebun binatang New York. Secepat kilat pun dilancarkan, mereka menimbun tanah bersama-sama. Usaha mereka berhasil. Namun, gempa mengerikan datang dari bawah menakuti hewan-hewan yang berada di dalam kebun binatang.

"Gempangnya datang!"

Mereka berlarian. Bunyi gemuruh itu terus menghantam kaki mereka. Tanah yang ditimbun, bergetar. Tanah itu tertumpah ruah ke atas menjulang tingginya langit. Suara amukan dari air lava yang menyembur keluar. Hewan-hewan terbirit-birit tunggang langgang.

"Lavaa! Lariii!"

Lahar lava menyembur menuju arah mereka. Skipper tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Teman-temannya akan dipanggang oleh lava ini. Mereka akan mati di tangan lava ini. Namun, di saat setetes air lava menyentuh kulitnya, rasa panas menyergap kulitnya. Tetapi itu berubah jadi sangat nyaman. Tetesan lava ini tidak membuatnya melepuh.

"Kowalski!" panggil Skipper. "Coba teliti, ada apa dengan lava ini!"

Kowalski cepat-cepat mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Di saat komputernya dan catatannya menemukan keganjalan. Kowalski memberitahukan masalah ini kepada Skipper. "Menurut pengamatanku, lava ini bukanlah lava yang bikin kita melepuh melainkan sebuah tetesan mata air panas. Lava ini adalah mata air panas."

Itulah jawaban dari Kowalski mencengangkan Skipper. Benar, ini adalah mata air panas. Miliknya. Tetapi gara-gara sering menyembur keluar terus menerus, mata air panas berwarna kuning kemerahan membanjiri kebun binatang New York.

Alice yang berada di ruangan, kabur terbirit-birit meminta bantuan. Semua penjaga kebun binatang tidak menduga lava ini bisa berakibat fatal yaitu menjalar ke kota. Tetapi itu tidak dibiarkan oleh Skipper. Mereka masih mau menikmati mata air panas yang susah-susah dicarinya.

"Saatnya bersantai, teman-teman!"

Mereka meluncur ke arah mata air panas. Mereka berenang dan bersantai. Rasa lelah menyergapi benak mereka keluar perlahan-lahan. Raja Julien yang menatap ragu, hanya berjongkok memandangi teman-temannya bersenang riang. Raja Julien frustasi karena tanahnya sudah ditumpuk lautan lava mata air panas.

"TIDAAAKK! Mata air panasku!"

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Lagi-lagi aneh. Otak saya mumet, tidak bisa berpikir. Saya hanya membuat note ini untuk berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca ff aneh saya ini. Terima kasih… ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 14 September 2013


End file.
